At Home with the Darcys
by keeleyann
Summary: Sequel to P&P. Elizabeth and Darcy’s families intrude upon their wedded bliss and happiness, while Georgiana and Kitty pursue romance with a music tutor and a rector.


Chapter I

_Letters of Correspondence _

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. What then becomes of a man in possession of both fortune and wife? Why, then general happiness, if the wife be as good as the fortune.

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and Miss. Elizabeth Bennet had been married two blissful months and were only _just_ beginning to adjust to the daily life at Pemberley. Despite the doubts and concerns of both their families, the condemnation of Lady Catherine, and the tongues set wagging over such a misaligned alliance, (_she_, the daughter of a nobody!) Lizzy and Darcy had insofar enjoyed an exceedingly happy marriage.

With the return to Pemberley from an extensive honeymoon in Europe, Lizzy assumed the duties and responsibilities as mistress of that grand estate with efficiency and tact. She had also enacted a great and mysterious change in her husband; the few weeks he had been at Pemberley, the servants had noted an alarming lack of taciturnity and reticence. He was, indeed, a changed man-full of exuberance, energy, and wit. Marriage to a country nobody had, in contrast to the rumors, done wonders for him.

"I have had letters from two of my sisters," Lizzy announced over breakfast one morning, three weeks into their residence at Pemberley, with a slight, sardonic smile that indicated her amusement. "Of which shall I inform you first?"

"I think you had better inform me _which_ sisters were the authors of these letters before I decide," replied her husband, unable to resist a smile.

"Make an educated guess."

Darcy assumed a contemplative expression. "Judging by your intimacy with Jane and the frequency of your correspondence, she will be my first choice," he said, with mock finality.

Lizzy laughed. "An astute calculation, sir."

"And, as neither Mary nor Kitty, both being unmarried ladies without any sort of predilection for writing letters…"

"Here I must protest," she interrupted, "for Mary writes _beautifully_, as you well know."

"Excuse me," Darcy conceded, "for some impugning your sister's letter-writing abilities. Nevertheless, I believe that Lydia was the authoress of the second letter. It is about that time of month again, after all."

Lizzy laughed. "Here I am sure you mean to cast aspirations upon my sister's deplorable lack of decency."

"No, merely to suggest that she writes you _**at least**_ twice a month asking for money. Judging by the consistency-or rather _**persistency**_-with which she writes, I must come to the conclusion that she-or, rather, her need for money-is the subject of the second letter."

Lizzy arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I am quite in suspense. Shall you tell me if my second guess is correct?"

"You are shamefully confidant," Lizzy answered, "and I wish that I could tell you otherwise. However, the second letter _is_ from Lydia."

Darcy needed no words to express his triumph. A smug smile was enough.

Lizzy promptly tossed her napkin at him. "Odious man!" she exclaimed.

"Pray, hold your names. I must know what news was conveyed in these letters. I am quite in suspense, my lady. Tell me now."

"For _that_ I would not tell you, but I am eager to discuss the matter with someone, and Georgiana would not do."

"I _**am**_ your husband," he offered.

"Very well, though you have insulted my family," she replied, bringing forth two letters and straightening the first. "Jane wrote me a short, simple letter in which she managed to fill with _**much**_ more information than the five-page epic Lydia sent me."

"Ah," smiled Darcy, well-knowing his sister-in-law's letters.

Lizzy smiled and began to skim the Jane's letter. "Jane is evidently growing tired of Mama's close proximity to Netherfield Hall. I _**did**_ warn her that Netherfield was entirely too close to Longbourne-you could easily skip a rock the three miles distance." Lizzy continued scanning the letter. "It would seem that poor Bingley is tiring the Bennet family as well. Not that Jane ever explicitly mentions this. I was reading between the lines."

"Good girl!" remarked Mr. Darcy.

Lizzy continued with her letter. "Jane misses me terribly, as I miss her. She mentions the fact that she misses me at least three times in one paragraph, which makes me feel terribly wanted."

"As it should."

"She mentions Bingley several times as well and how happy they are together."

"That is good to know."

"She goes on to propose a visit."

"To Netherfield?"

"Or Pemberley, whichever is more convenient for us. Kind of her to be so considerate."

"Indeed. Shall we go?"

"Perhaps." Lizzy seemed to have come to the end of the letter. "That is all, save a beautiful signature."

"How _wonderful_ your sister is in possession of such remarkable penmanship," remarked Darcy, "how sad that _**you**_ did not inherit such an accomplishment."

Lizzy's own penmanship was lacking, as she knew very well. "You are _quite_ provoking this morning, Fitzwilliam," she informed him archly. "I may be inclined to run away to Hertfordshire if this continues."

"What then? Must I be forced to write you letters in which I mention the fact that I miss you three times in one paragraph? I think, if that be the case, I should mention it more like three times a sentence."

"I should not come back," Lizzy declared, with a twinkle in her eye, "unless you referred to yourself as an ignorant toady bereft of all knowledge."

"In that case, good riddance!"

Lizzy laughed but soon assumed a contemplative expression. "This letter only confirms my belief that Jane is suffering under the regime of Mama. Even when married, she cannot escape her…at least as long as she is at Netherfield."

"I shall say nothing against your mama, my dear," Darcy replied evenly, "as far as I am concerned, she is a dear, sweet creature with only your best interests at heart."

"You needn't lie for my sake, Fitzwilliam," scolded Lizzy. "I cherish not even the slightest affection for her meddling, nor do you. I am sure you dislike her intensely."

"Intensely is rather a violent word. Let us say I disapprove of her. Is that better?"

"That is not the point. We must help Jane escape!"

"From Netherfield or your mama?"

"Both, I suppose. Mama, more to the point. How shall we go about it?"

"Two boat tickets to America?"

"No, I daresay Mama would follow them there. They must come to Derbyshire, instead, where they can be under our protection."

"My dear Elizabeth, even _**we**_ cannot protect them from your mama. After all, she can be as determined as you."

"I do not appreciate that comparison," Lizzy informed him.

He shrugged. "It is the truth."

Lizzy put aside the letter. "More on that later. I must tell you what Lydia asks."

Laying aside his napkin, Darcy leaned closer. "This shall be the highlight of my morning."

"Shall I read it aloud?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes. Please."

_My dearest Lizzy,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I _am_ well, at least; in the most glorious health, I assure you. Life in the north suits me and dear Wickham. He has grown even handsome than last you saw him, my dear, as have I. The parties and balls here are so diverting…and the officers so gallant. We lead a charmed life…_

"Charmed life, indeed," scoffed Lizzy. "Shall I spare you the effusions? They run about three pages."

"Please."

…_I hate to ask, Lizzy, especially as it was only last month you sent such a handsome sum! But Wickham has fallen into a slight scrape and requires a small amount of money to pay some creditors. I assure you, he will soon be able to repay, and I would be so grateful. _

"She continues on in a similar fashion for the remainder of the letter," Lizzy concluded, putting it aside.

Darcy did not appear to be amused; he was usually somewhat diverted by her sister's requests for money but, now, his brow was darkened. "How many letters has she sent asking for money? How many times have you generously responded…with your own pin money?"

Lizzy blushed. "How did you know?"

"I know you too well. Of course you would not wish to burden me with the financial affairs of your family…naturally you would forward your own allowance. Lydia goes too far!"

"Jane and Bingley are generous; I could not allow them to take full responsibility for her. I, too, must bear the burden."

"No one should bear the burden!" Darcy said, "she is your sister, surely, but she must learn restraint! It is her duty, as Wickham's wife, to attempt some economy."

"She is young!"

"Yes, but she can learn."

"She wants for sense."

"Or she chooses not to exercise it."

Lizzy sighed. "I thought you would be diverted."

"I was diverted the first time, Elizabeth, but this is madness! I cannot allow you to keep sending her _**your**_ pin money, which is expressively for _**your**_ needs."

"But I may do what I like with it, may I not?"

"Of course…but sending it to Lydia, of all people, well-knowing that she immediately gives it to Wickham, who squanders it on everything _**but**_ his bills."

At that moment, Georgiana entered the room and conversation ceased.

"Good morning!" she chirped, not noticing the tension between her brother and sister-in-law. She bestowed a hasty kiss upon Darcy's cheek and took her place at the table.

Darcy glanced at his wife, whose head was bowed over her plate, unable to scrutinize an expression. The last thing in the world he wanted was to hurt her, and he felt that, by condemning what she, no doubt, considered good intentions, he had seriously wounded her. How quickly had their light conversation taken on a dark edge, and all because of Lydia Wickham!

"It is a beautiful morning, is it not?" Georgiana was asking brightly. "Lizzy, shall we take our walk after breakfast?"

"Of course, dear," Lizzy answered, lifting her head to smile at Georgiana. Only Darcy noticed that the smile was strained.

Georgiana smiled happily and continued with her sincere, effusive chatter throughout the remainder of breakfast. Afterwards, Lizzy's arm tucked under hers, she proceeded to exit the breakfast parlor.

Darcy stopped her. "Go and fetch your bonnet, Georgiana, and allow me a moment with Lizzy."

Georgiana dropped her favorite's arm and nodded. She was never one to disobey any command of her brother's.

The door closed quietly behind her.

"Are you angry with me, Lizzy?" he asked, walking towards her and taking her hand.

"Naturally," she replied, with a touch of asperity. "How _**did**_ you guess?"

"I am sorry for all that I said regarding your sister. _Of course_ you wish to help her. It was wrong of me to suggest otherwise. With Georgiana, I would have done no different."

Sensing his sincerity, Lizzy forgave him with a kiss. Both stubborn individuals, set in their ways, they engaged in _many_ battles but almost always ended them with a truce. More to the point, the battles almost always centered around the Bennet family.

"I shall henceforth send the money to Lydia," he informed her, as she strolled towards the door. "No sense in depleting your pin-money. You must put it to good use."

"Like purchasing those boat tickets to the America for Jane and Bingley?" she teased, standing in the doorframe.

"Precisely." Darcy smiled. "Enjoy your walk, my dear."

"Enjoy your business matters!"

At which, she walked towards the lake and he walked towards his study, both smugly contemplating their 'triumph' in settling upon a compromise.

Such was an ordinary morning in the household of Pemberley…involving wit, war, and reconciliation.

A enormous change had certainly come over that noble establishment, particularly its noble master.


End file.
